Women who have undergone a mastectomy of one or both breasts still want or need to wear a bra to mitigate, among other reasons, the psychological effect of the operation. Several types of prostheses and bras for mastectomy exist. Existing bras and matching prostheses are not necessarily fashionable or comfortable.
There is therefore a need for improved mastectomy prostheses and bras.